pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 2
Cherrygrove City Cherrygrove City is the first town you'll visit on your journey. It has a Pokémon Center and a Poké Mart, as well as some other houses. The first thing you'll want to do upon entering the town is talk to the old man, known as the Guide Gent, right at the entrance. He will give you a tour of the city. At the end of the tour, he will give you the for your PokéGear. The Poké Mart offers you the following items: Right now that's everything of interest. Head north to . Route 30 Like most locations in the game, the Pokémon you find here will depend on the time. can only be found in the morning, while and can only be found at night. The first house you come to has a man who is knowledgeable about . Talking to him will get you a free . Right by his house is a Berry tree that will give you another . Head up and on the left is a that blocks your way up, so go to the right and up towards Mr. Pokémon's house. Right outside his house is a tree containing a , which heals . Go inside his house. He gives you the , to have Professor Elm examine. Professor Oak will also be there, and he gives you your . Mr. Pokémon heals your Pokémon, and you can leave his house to go back to New Bark Town. As you exit, Professor Elm calls you and tells you there is a crisis at his lab. Hurry back over. Cherrygrove City Right as you are about to leave Cherrygrove City, the mysterious guy you saw spying on Elm's lab will stop you and force you to battle him. If the chose : If the chose : If the chose : He'll introduce himself as ???, and vows to become the world's best Pokémon Trainer. He runs off, so head back through to New Bark Town. New Bark Town Head into Elm's lab, and you'll see a policeman investigating the stolen Pokémon. He says it was a male with red hair, and he finds out you battled him. You get a chance to name him. His default name is Silver. The officer will leave. Talk to Professor Elm and you will show him the . He is shocked with the discovery and tells you he will call you if he finds anything out about the Egg. As you leave, Elm's aide will give you five s. Now you can buy them in any Poké Mart. Now you should go talk to your mom. She will offer to save money you earn while you are on your journey. Each time you win a battle, you earn prize money. If you choose to do this, you will send 25% what you earn per battle back to her. This is helpful if you find yourself losing battles a lot, and you want to get some back. When your mom saves certain amounts of money, she will purchase items and for your room, and calls you on your PokéGear to let you know. The items she buys for you are as follows: Now you can officially start your journey. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal